This proposal describes: (a) a new method for evaluation of the nutritional status of patients, (b) the adequacy of parenteral nutrition therapy, (c) new formulations of nitrogen containing parenteral nutrition fluids which (d) new formulations of nitrogen containing parenteral nutrition fluids which (d) achieve redox balance within the organs to which it is administered, (e) thereby to control the cellular phosphorylation state, (f) thus improving the efficiency of function of the organ in question. These new parenteral nutrient solutions will: (g) avoid the toxic effects of current 40 to 140 mM acetate containing parenteral nutrition solutions which lead to (h) pathological accumulations of calcium, phosphate, inorganic pyrophosphate within liver and other organs (i) and result in the chronic bone pain and metabolic bone disease seen in patients with long term parenteral nutrition. It is hoped, that by reexamining the components included within the present parenteral nutrition formulations, and the concentrations and the relationship of the component concentrations to one another, and optimum mixture may be achieved which results in an increase in organ protein content and/or an increase in the functional capacity. Present parenteral nutritional supplements in malnourished patients generally fail to restore either positive nitrogen balance or demonstrable increase in functional capacity if administered over a one-week period. In Phase II, the 31 P NMR spectra of skeletal muscles of patients receiving parenteral nutrition, at rest, during exercise and during recovery will be determined along with measures of the work capacity of the muscle on conventional total parenteral nutritional supplements and on the newer redox balanced nutritional supplements for one week and for one month. The aim will be to make any significantly improved formulations generally available.